La Fin d'Un Combat
by Etincelle-hime
Summary: Les premières pages du premier tome cachent sans contexte leur lot de mystères...Ceci est un One Shot sur Fye,le chouchou de beaucoup de gens :D Commentez, lachez vous


- Il est peut-être déjà trop tard.

Les portes au bas de la montagne sont grandes ouvertes. Les sentinelles gisent sur le sol, inanimées.

Le cavalier pose pied à terre, il ne peut pas mener sa monture dans le dédale des marches qui mènent au palais royal. Il fait un sourire à l'étrange jeune fille qui fait route avec lui.

- Reste ici. Je n'en ai pas pour très longtemps.

- Mais...

Il lui fait un sourire rassurant.

- Tu n'as rien à craindre. Garde le cheval, sois gentille.

- D'a...D'accord.

Elle le regarde franchir la porte, le vent froid faisant virevolter son long manteau comme les ailes d'un grand oiseau blanc. Une boule lui serre la gorge. Elle n'en est pas sûre, mais elle croit que c'est ça qu'on appelle la peur.

Il gravit les marches une par une. Ces escaliers, il les a déjà parcouru des dizaines de fois. Mais aujourd'hui, les maisons qui les bordent sont silencieuses. Les femmes ne rient plus, les enfants ne courent plus dans tous les sens au risque de se rompre les os.

Quelques flocons tombent.

Il remonte sa capuche distraitement. Il est trop occupé à regarder autour de lui ce que la fine pellicule de neige recouvre, pareille à un linceul de soie blanche.

Des cadavres

Des dizaines de corps. Plus il s'approche de la citadelle, plus les morts sont nombreux. Le visiteur ne reconnaît aucun visage, mais les uniformes sont les mêmes que le sien, et le sang qui marbre le granite noir des marches aurait du couler dans un tout autre contexte.

La marche se poursuit. Il ne ralentit pas le pas, s'aidant de sa hampe dorée pour franchir les passages les plus raides. Des corbeaux perchés sur une enseigne le contemplent avec des croassements interloqués. Il jette un coup d'œil en arrière. Il a déjà fait un bon bout de chemin. Son cheval et celle qui l'attend sont à peine plus grands que des fourmis. Bientôt, des clameurs parviennent à ses oreilles.

On se bat encore, tout là-haut.

Il est presque impossible dans cette lutte sanglante de distinguer alliés et ennemis. Les deux hommes qui se battent à l'épée, là, sous les colonnades... Celui qui s'écroule...Ami, ennemi ?

Le visiteur presse le pas avant qu'on ne le repère. Il arrive au sommet de la montagne. La citadelle, entourée de barrières protectrices matérialisées par de grandes ailes diaphanes, se dresse devant lui. Un instant, l'envie lui prend de reculer. Mais il ne peut plus.

Pas après tout ce qui s'est passé.

- Tiens, tu es venu, toi aussi ?

- Daren...

L'homme est allongé au pied de l'une des portes latérales. Il a protégé l'entrée jusqu'au dernier moment.  
Le visiteur s'accroupit à ses côtés, et aperçoit sa blessure, à la poitrine.

- Et oui, elle est mortelle...

- ...

- Tu es venu pour contempler le spectacle ?

- Où en sont les combats ? demande le visiteur avec douceur.

Daren bat des paupières pour ne pas perdre conscience.

- Une dizaine des tiens sont rentrés. Mais je crois qu'ils se sont fait massacrer...

- Tu as fait du bon boulot, on dirait...

- Et vous, une belle connerie...

Il tousse. Un filet de sang s'échappe à la commissure de ses lèvres.

- Tu sais, je n'ai jamais rien eu contre toi...continue-t-il. Simplement, je ne comprends pas comment...

- Je vais y aller, Daren.

Il se relève.

- Hé, le blondinet !

Ce dernier sourit, le surnom lui rappelle de vieux souvenirs.

- Quoi ?

- J'aurais bien aimé voir la fin...

Le visiteur rentre, ne trouvant pas le courage de rester plus longtemps. Il parcourt les longs couloirs, traverse les immenses salles dallées de marbre. Il connaît cet endroit par cœur, et il ressent une indicible souffrance en voyant les tentures arrachées, les vitres brisées, les parquets éventrés...

- Qui va là ?

Ils sont deux. Pas bien vieux, l'air éreinté. Mais après tout...

- Ami ou ennemi ?

C'est eux ou lui.

- Mais qui êtes-v...ARGH !

Ils se sont dématérialisés dans un océan de lumière.

Le cristal scellé dans le bâton du visiteur a frémi une seconde, puis s'est à nouveau figé.

Il poursuit sa route, évite soigneusement de croiser les regards vitreux que lui lancent les corps encore tièdes ? Son cœur se déchire, encore un peu plus. Ses doigts fins se crispent autour de son bâton. Un instant, il perd le contrôle de ses pensées.

- Le meilleur pour la fin, n'est-ce pas ?

Il sursaute. Un frisson parcourt chacun de ses nerfs. Il est arrivé dans la pièce centrale de la citadelle. L'eau tiède clapote dans le bassin illuminé. Ses reflets dansent sur le visage qui lui fait face ?

- Tu arrives un peu tard, Fye.

Le jeune homme s'incline.

- Ashura-ô...

Ce dernier s'esclaffe.

- Je n'ai plus droit aux formules de politesse...

Pour toute réponse, Fye lui sourit, sentant ses intestins se nouer de terreur. Ashura-ô dégage toujours cette même puissance, cette aura magnétique qui l'a attiré un temps, lui aussi.

Il avance d'un pas léger vers Fye, ses cheveux noirs ondulant comme les ailes d'un corbeau.

- On en est où, dehors ? demande-t-il, comme s'il parlait du temps.

- Nulle part.

- Je reconnais bien mon élève préféré dans cette phrase sibylline... Pourquoi es-tu là, Fye ? Vous avez perdu...Depuis le début...

- Votre victoire n'est pas éclatante non plus, à vrai dire...

- J'attends des renforts. Tu sais bien, mes troupes au Sud de Seles. Et puis je suis toujours là, moi !

Il n'est plus qu'à un mètre de Fye, et plonge son regard froid dans l'azur profond des prunelles du jeune magicien.

- Chez vous, trop de têtes sont tombées. Karan, Taleris, Samson... - Il sourit doucement- Elora...

Fye ferme les yeux.

Elora.

- Elle a crié ton nom, en mourrant...

- Arrêtez.

- Tu veux me tuer, Fye ? Mais que vas-tu faire ensuite ? Tu n'as plus de famille depuis longtemps. Tes amis sont morts...

- Je ne peux pas vous laisser recommencer avec d'autres...

- Que de douceur dans ta voix, Fye. Qui croirait que tu vas me tuer, moi, celui qui t'a appris ce qu'était la puissance...

Fye recule de trois pas et frappe son bâton sur le sol. Des étincelles bleues jaillissent du point d'impact.

- Je ne suis plus votre instrument.

- Que suis-je sensé craindre, Fye ? Tu as bridé tes pouvoirs. Tu sais, je suis au courant, pour ton tatouage.

-...

Ashura-ô a un geste agacé.

- C'est inutile de discuter avec toi. Gueule d'ange, mais tête de mule...Tu ne me rejoindras jamais. Alors je vais devoir te tuer.

Il serre son bâton dans ses mains, et lance un sort sans crier gare. Fye évite l'éclair qui a fusé de justesse, et envoie à son tour une gerbe d'étincelles blanches.

- Ridicule ! Crie Ashura-ô, à l'autre bout de la pièce. Si tu assumais tes pouvoirs, tu aurais eu une chance ! Mais là, je sens que je vais même avoir le temps de te faire souffrir !

Fye étouffe un cri de surprise. Asura-ô a surgi juste derrière lui, et lui a envoyé une véritable décharge. Il serre les dents, tombe un genou à terre. Son ancien maître appuie le bout de son bâton de mage sous sa gorge, le forçant à relever la tête.

- C'est la première fois que je te vois réaliste, Fye. La mort pâlit déjà ton regard...

Le magicien blond disparaît dans un nuage de fumée et se matérialise quelques mètres plus loin.

Des pas accourent derrière lui.

- FYE !

- Tchii, je t'avais dit de m'attendre...

- J'avais...peur...

Ashura ricane.

- C'est tout ce qui te reste, Fye ? Ta créature ?

Le jeune homme sourit.

- Ma créature...Et mon bâton !

Il donne un grand coup sur le sol, qui semble se gondoler tout entier. Ashura-ô décrit un vol plané par-dessus la rambarde et plonge dans l'eau bleue du bassin. Aussitôt, Fye en touche la surface. Le fluide se solidifie en un clin d'œil autour de son adversaire, qui se retrouve pris au piège, flottant à la surface dans une sorte de bulle. Il pousse un cri de rage.

- Fye ! S'écrie Tchii en voyant le jeune homme ôter son manteau à col de fourrure et sa veste d'uniforme.

Les arabesques de ses tatouages semblent danser avec les frissons qui parcourent la peau de son dos.

- Je ne suis effectivement pas assez puissant pour vous tuer, Ashura-ô, Mais je peux vous faire dormir.

L'homme aux cheveux de nuit a un rictus diabolique, comprenant qu'il a perdu cette partie.

- Tu as intérêt à aller très loin, pour que je ne te retrouve pas...

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, souffle Fye en sautant dans l'eau.


End file.
